APOSTANDO
by Kami Hana
Summary: Kyoko y Ren participaran en la película titulada corazones rotos , pero ambos se llevaran una sorpresa resulta que el director de esta película resulta ser un buen amigo de kyoko , Ren no esta al tanto de la situación y al ver que se lleva muy amigables decide tomar iniciativa pero a su suerte su contrincante lleva tres paso mas que el ¿que pasara con Ren ?
1. Capitulo 1 ¡¡¡Sorpresa!

APOSTANDO  
Capitulo 1

¡Sorpresa!

Good morning ! mis preciosos actores,-Dijo el Presidente Lory asiendo una entrada triunfal como siempre , tras el una lluvia de rosas y flores en todos los colores llovían sobre el , Kyoko y Ren quienes se encontraban también en la habitación se quedaron mudos pero ya estaban a acostumbrados a sus juegos asi que solo lo ignoraron.

-Eeh ...

presidente a que nos a citado hoy a Tsuruga-san y a mi?

-Buu- Dijo Lory haciendo pucheros, pero rápidamente se recupero , los señalo con un dedo y soltó a gritos

-Usted dos mis niños son los nuevos protagónicos de la película "~Corazones rotos~" Kyoko y Ren se quedaron en shock , era más que obvio que el director planeaba algo , ya que ese título les venía como anillo al dedo .

-Que tramas - dijo Ren seriamente mientras miraba a Lory, a lo que este sorprendido le dijo que no planeaba nada solo que el director era nuevo en la industria del entretenimiento al igual que Kyoko y el se ofreció a darle asesoramiento para escoger a los protagonistas .

Kyoko acepto rápidamente ya que pensó que seria emocionante a volver a trabajar con Ren, y Ren pensó lo con una sonrisa de satisfacción les mostró el libreto

.

La historia se basa en Hikaru una chica que tras haber amado a su mejor amigo de la infancia durante años en secreto un día descubre que el estaba al tanto de lo que ella sentía y se había aprovechado de eso para tenerla como su sirvienta y Tsubaki un chico que perdió a su hermano mayor en un encuentro de bandas y ser tachado por su familia como asesino obligándolo a abandonar su hogar, perdiendo así la fe en las personas, hasta un día que se ve envuelto en una pelea bajo un puente con un grupo de chicos, saliendo así mal herido y Hikaru le brinda ayuda al cruzar con él, creando así una relació otro día Kyoko y Ren se presentaron en los estudios Kami para la presentación del proyecto y el joven director de la película que se desconocía por todos.

Todo el personal tomo asiento y Lory hizo la presentación del director, al abrirse las puertas Kyoko quedo muy sorprendida, Ren le pregunto que si sucedía algo a lo que ella le negó, que no era nada y dejo salir un susurro "No debe ser"Ren la escucho y no quito su mirada del director, si algo era, claro es que Kyoko lo conocía . El director paso al frente y se presento ante todo el personal pero su mirada fue atraída por una chica de ojos esmeralda y cabello teñido de naranja ,quedo tan sorprendido que guardo silencio repentinamente , Ren se dijo nuevamente "Algo está sucediendo aquí".

Terminando la asamblea Lory hizo llamar a a Kyoko y Ren junto con el Director para hacer una presentación formal ya que el seria su nuevo jefe, y al estar uno en frente del otro, Kyoko y el Joven director gritaron a la vez

-Kyoko-chan!?-Arata-kun !?


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

"Reencuentro"

-Kyoko-chan !

-Arata -kun?

Tanto Ren y Lory quedaron shock

se conocen -pregunto Lory

algo así - dijo tímida Kyoko ; A Ren le hervía la sangre no le gustaba que Kyoko conociese a otro chico aparte del idiota de Sho y con una sonrisa del emperador de la noche saludo al director

-Es un placer conocerlo y dejando la formalidad si se puede saber , cual es su relacion con Mogami- san

Arata un poco sorprendido por la pregunta solo tartamudeo un poco al recibir el saludo pero después miro a Kyoko quien se encontraba alado de Ren y le dedico una mirada llena de Amor de igual manera en que Kyoko le correspondió , ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo ala pregunta de Ren

-Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos

Ren no comprendía que querían decir esos dos con aquellas palabras no respondían claramente su pregunta y lo que era mas que había sido ese intercambio de sonrisas que se habían dado .

Mi entras montaban el set, los actores merendaban , Kyoko se encontraba sentada en una banca frente ala laguna que había fuera del edificio , disfrutaba de un helado hacia ella se dirigía Arata tomando asiento a su costado.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, eres realmente cruel no te despediste cuando par tistes de Kioto ,no sabia como localizarte y me entere después por la madre de Fuwa de que te habías venido a Tokio con "el " en verdad fue un gran impacto al oír eso.

-Lo siento mucho Arata

Arata mostro una sonrisa dolorosa y le pregunto por Fuwa a lo que ella le pidió evitar ese tema ,el comprendía y no la forzaría a nada que ella no quisiera .

¿Por cierto ? Nunca imagine que serias actriz y además te teñiste el pelo pero si no fuera por esos bellos ojos tuyo nunca te abría reconocido

Kyoko se sonrojo al instante y le dio un empujón con su brazo derecho

*-Mooo! basta Arata -grito chillonamente

Arata solo de carcajeaba ,Kyoko se puso de pie mientras le seguía reclamando para que dejara de reírse, Arata seco sus lagrimas y se paro frente a ella ,pero para su suerte un perro que jugaba en el parque lo empujo ha siéndolo caer enzima de Kyoko sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de el otro pero cuando Kyoko raciono giro su cabeza hacia la laguna.

-Tenias razón , shotaro nunca me valoro y solo me utilizo al enterarme de esto fue doloroso -en ese instante una lagrima se derramo sobre el rostro de Kyoko ,Arata conmovido con la hermosa expresión seco aquella lagrima

-No llores ,te comprare otro helado se que amas el de fresa

Ella le sonrió felizmente tomo la mano de Arata para ponerse de pie, sin duda el era alguien que siempre la reconfortaba , había sido su mejor amigo durante la secundaria y en una ocasión se le había confesado

Flash Back

-Kyoko "me gustas" pero se que mis sentimientos hacia a ti no serán correspondidos ya que tu estas enamorada de Fuwa ese idiota no te merece ya que no te atesora ni es atento contigo, pero no soy nadie para decírtelo , no te pediré que seas mi novia ,solo quiero que tengas en cuenta mis sentimientos y mas que nada quiero seguir siendo tu amigo y me permitas a atesorarte como una frágil rosa, delicada y bella

Kyoko noto como su amigo temblaba de los nervios , ella también lo quería no románticamente per si de una manera especial y de la forma mas gentil acepto la proposición .

Fin del Flash Back

Una persona desde lo lejos observaba a Kyoko era ni mas ni menos que Ren ...


	3. Capitulo 3 Descuido

CAPITULO 3

" Descuido"

FLASH BACK

_-Ren en verdad te gusta Mogami-kun_

-Por qué preguntas eso de repente

-Ren te quiero como un hijo y me gustaría saber si eres claro con tus sentimientos , no se cuál es la relación de Mogami-kun y Arata-kun pero es más que obvio que son íntimos , es la primera vez que ella no es formal hacia una persona y lo llama por su nombre sin ningún acompañante será mejor q...-Lory izo una pausa y repentinamente mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ,traviesa como se era de esperar de el .

-Oh! Ren si no te pones serio, te robaran a tu linda princesa 3 ! y papi estar triste ya que no podrá tener a una linda hija como ella.

FIN DEL FLASK BACK

"El tiene razón debo empezar a ponerme cerio"

-Ummm... Disculpe no sabe dónde se encuentra mi compañera -dijo Ren con una sonrisa de la que cualquier mujer pudiera resistirse e incluso uno que otro hombre también caía rendido, un joven chico que era parte del set se sonrojo y le señalo fuera del edificio, Ren le agradeció y al salir se encontró con una escena , que nunca imaginaria ver sobre la mujer que amaba sin duda El debía ponerse «serio»

-¡Mooo Arata!

Para Ren era la primera vez que veía en Kyoko tantas nuevas expresiones eran todas tan lindas pero no eran para el y entonces noto un gran peso y dolor en su pecho , y ya unas cuantas veces lo había sentido, aquella sensación dolorosa y fueron las veces que que Sho estuvo con ella como cuando estuvo a punto de confesársele si no que el intervino pero aquellas pulsaciones que oprimía su pecho no habían sido tan dolorosas como esas se encontraba paralizado eran como si la tierra no lo dejar ir hacia ella y triste pensaba que ella se alejaba de el cada vez mas y pensó que Yashiro tenía razón al referirse que las mujeres son día a día mas hermosas y los hombres son unos estúpidos al no poder notarlo y cuando lo hacen es por que se dan cuenta de que las están perdiendo , Ren sentía que su esperanza se terminaba ya que el nunca lograría que Kyoko lo mirara así pero en ese preciso momento Kyoko giro su cabeza cruzo su mirada con el, ella emocionada se acercó a el , para Ren cuando la vio acercarse a el tan contenta se dijo asimismo «Que estúpido soy »

-Tsuruga-san sucede algo

-Nada solo que todo esta listo para empezar a filmar la primera escena

-¡Enserio! dijo emocionada

-Kyoko parece que te gusta mucho actuar  
-No solo es eso Arata sino que también estaré en compañía de Tsuruga-san

Ambos hombres quedaron en shock por la respuesta ,pero uno mas que el otro y ese fue Ren a quien le había dado un poco de esperanza mostro aquella sonrisa del emperador de la noche sus emociones brotaban y para el era imposible reprimirla ,en ese monumento kyoko noto como Ren la miraba y pensó que había utilizado las palabras equivocadas debido aque se emociono mucho por la compañía de Arata se volvió impulsiva y no pensó en sus palabras antes de actuar Kyoko estaba avergonzada pero al ver la cara que Ren le había puesto se disculpó y Ren le pregunto porque y ella le dijo nuevamente que la disculpara por su forma irespetuosa y tan amigable hacia el, sin duda a Ren empezaba preocuparle su relación de kohei y sempai ,si el quería acerca su relación con kyoko debía destruir esa barrera que solo mantenía la distancia entre ellos dos .

-Mogami san no te preocupes por favor evita la cortesía nos conocemos ya desde hace año y medio y me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera mas que la de un sempai y kohei

-mmm... disculpe la molestia señor Tsuruga san si no es mucha la molestia nos podría dar un autógrafo suyo -un par de chicas cabizbajas y completamente sonrojada le dieron a Ren un album con fotografías completamente de el , Ren como todo un profesional acepto el pedido de las chicas al terminar las chicas se alejaron muy emocionadas ,para cuando Ren se dio la vuelta y quiso terminar la plática con Kyoko pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí .


	4. Capitulo 4 Caos

Capitulo 4

"Caos"

_**TSURUGA REN  
**_  
Y ahí estaba reprimiendo mis sentimiento como siempre e intentando no perder la cordura ante la persona mas importante para mi pero verla muy amigable con otro tipo hacía que mi cólera se elevara cada vez mas , ¡diablos! ella se acababa de percatar de mi presencia debía calmarme pero con una sonrisa curiosa me pregunta que me sucede ¿Que me sucede? por ¡Dios! sucede que "Tu" estas muy cariñosita con ese tipo eso es lo que pasa, ¡No! tranquilízate si sueltas esas palabras solo lograrías asustarla y eso no puedo permitírmelo y menos bajo el nombre de Tsuruga Ren y como tal debía salirme con alguna absurda escusa, y de alguna forma ella contenta me creyó ,uff gracias adiós soy un buen actor ya que si no seguro me abrían descubierto como un Frijol negro entre un gran tazón de Arroz blanco y de alguna forma la charla continua entre ellos. Cuándo el le habla tan amigable sentía que escupiría un gran galón de bilis, pero algo convertía toda aquella bilis en una sensación mas dulce para mi cuerpo pero sin duda lo que logro tal sensación fue la respuesta que ella le dio al decirle que no solo amaba la actuación sino que mi presencia también lo era para ella , "pero que gran jugada de la vida" esas palabras fueron un gran impacto para mi posesivo corazón ,con un poco de vergüenza y alegría deje expresar aquel sentimiento ,pero al retomar la serenidad me encontré con una pequeña expresión de temor en su rostro y rápidamente recibí una disculpa de su parte ,la pregunta era ¿Por que ?, ingenuo escuche su disculpa y al escucharla atentamente pude notar que solo fue por su forma de actuar tan familiar ,sin duda era la única mujer que en mi vida era tan extremadamente educada ,gentil ,inocente y siempre dando lo mejor de si misma ,al veces al cerrar mis ojos los recuerdos de kuon vienen a mi y entre ellos recuerdo aquella pequeña y alegre niña que conocí en Kioto y el presente viene a mi y me ase preguntado como abría sido si el bastardo aquel nunca la hubiese lastimado de esa forma , podría haber sido una alegre y vibraras chica que se seguro se avergonzaría con cualquier cosa pero fantasías son fantasías y tampoco es que le molestase mucho la realidad que había vivido ella con aquel tipo ya que si no hubiese sucedido nunca la abría reencontrado nuevamente y compartido tantos momentos con ella , aquel sentimiento hacia ella era tan abrumador para su pecho y deseaba ser mas cercano a ella y disminuir aquella barrera que había ente ellos ,aquella barrera llamada «Respeto» no es que fuera malo pero en cierta forma lo hacia sentir como una persona de la tercera edad , y compararse un viejo con algún joven era deprimente en tantas forma así que puse una de mis mejores caras pidiéndole evitar la formalidades ,pero mis acciones y mi razón nunca trabajaban juntas cuando se trataba de ella , casi pude creer que me estaba confesando pero no fue así ya que mi estúpida formalidad apareció ,coff- tocia al agradecerle a dios por mi cordura como Tsuruga ya que si hubiese sido kuon no sabría que tontería hubiese cometido ,al terminar aquellas ultimas palabras hacia ella un grupo de chicas me emboscaron a mi alrededor para pedirme unos cuantos autógrafos y como todo un profesional acepte con mi mejor arma una sonrisa brillante con la cual solía engañar a todo mundo a acepción de yukihito y Kyoko-chan al terminar de firmar unos cuantos álbumes y unas cuantas fotos junto ala jóvenes veteranas regrese para terminar con la charla hacia Mogami Kyoko pero en su lugar solo encontré un espacio vacio ,a donde se había ido me pregunte solo estaba a aquel tipo molesto frente a mi con una mirada desafiante y como exigiendo respuestas...

_**MOGAMI KYOKO  
**_

Noooooo! que quiso decir Tsuruga san con "nuestra relación mas que amigos" ,tranquila Kyoko no malinterpretes las cosas ,piensa en algo lógico , seria una gran locura de mi parte mal interpretar aquellas palabras después de todo Tsuruga-san es un playboy, pero por alguna razón en lo mas profundo de mi corazón pude escuchar unos pequeños ruidos , y mi subconsciencia me dice que debo olvidar esas sensaciones o de alguna forma será peligroso , gracias a esas chicas pude escabullirme por que no se como hubiese confrontado a Tsuruga-san ,Dios aun no empiezo actuar y ya estoy agotada.

Me encontraba tan nerviosa debido a las palabras de Tsuraga san pero debía súper eso ya que una seguro lo hubiera malinterpretado y dos todas mis escenas serian con el , es verdad todas mis escenas son con el y ya empezarías a rodar en una hora y aun no creaba mi nuevo papel bueno no es que fuera muy difícil ya que la situación de la protagonista es muy parecida a la mía y ala de...  
en ese instante Arata apareció como si mis pensamientos lo hubiesen invocado ,acaso tendré poderes mágicos ¡genial! soy como una magic girl de esos animes de televisión que tonterías estoy pensando eso solo es en la televisión , pero algo me saco de mi transe Arata tenia una mirada muy seria..

Arata

_**Flash Back  
**_  
¿Quien era ese tipo? bueno quien no conocía su nombre si era el mejor actor de todo Japón pero la pregunta era que tan cercano era a Kyoko sin duda aquella palabras habían sido una confesión ,podría ser posible que estuviese enamorado de ella o solo era un mujeriego que estaba buscando alguna chica para divertirse y si era así no lo permitiría aun que al parecer Kyoko lo respeta mucho ,pero ella se había escurrido entre la chicas para alejarse de el , pudieron esas palabras haberla afectado? sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho ¿la acababa de rencontrar? no la perdería otra vez ,mantuve mi juicio y decidí ir directo a preguntarle que interés tenia hacia mi linda Kyoko esas palabras lo provocaron ¡BIEN! eso creí al inicio pero después una terrorífica aura apareció en el , mmm... así que tenia un pésimo carácter , era un actor y eso lo volvía un experto en engañar gente pero yo no tragaría ese cuento , con una brillante sonrisa me devolvió el ataque "oh! Director no creo que a Mogami san le agrede que usted diga que es suya" eso era cierto pero yo no penaba así de ella asique no importa si me hacia ver cómo un egoísta frente a ese tipo mientras pudiera proteger a mi pequeña Kyoko "No te preocupes a ella eso no le molestara si soy yo de quien se habla" con una sonrisa triunfante y una pose un poco creída solté aquellas palabras lo invite a proseguir con nuestra charla personal en un lugar mas privado ya que mucha gente nos observaba y el esta de acuerdo , una vez que entramos a un camper proseguimos a charlar y lo volví a interrogar con la misma pregunta.

-y eso por que debería importarle

-Por que yo la Amo, ella ya lo sabe y mis sentimientos son correspondidos por ella ...

* * *

_**chanchanchannn minan las dejo con un poquito de suspenso -3- lo se soy cruel pero ni yo se que pasara a partir de aquí o.o , espero sus comentarios y puede que así actualizó mas rápido...**_


End file.
